Exotic Pet Protection Act
Exotic Pet Protection Act is an act that started in 1950s to protect exotic animals kept as pets against mean sapient species or threats of being sent to the wild (where some of the released exotic pets won't be able to survive without sapient species's help), or worse, poor conditions in most zoos (although some zoos aren't bad and are good, for example, San Diego Zoo helps these animals) and horrible so-called sanctuaries that actually harms exotic animals. This act was started by a historic human president, Harry S. Truman, who realized the poor conditions of wild animals that were kept as pets were living in miserable lives in bad zoos and cruel sanctuaries, so he enacted the law to help protect all kinds of exotic pets from these cruel acts and allowed people and other sapient species to continue to keep their own exotic pets for generations and keep their pets healthy and happy. This also prohibits states like California to ban or regulate exotic pets, so exotic pets that live in California homes, apartments, etc will live happy lives. Exotic pets that are protected by this act Mammals and kin *Anteaters *Antelopes *All known species of apes *Aardvarks *Armadillos *Arctocyonidae *All known species of bats *Bear-dogs *All known species of bears *Non-antelope bovidae *Brontotheres *All known species of camelids and kin *All known species of wild Canidae *All known species of chalicotheres *Condylarths *Creodonta *All known species of deer *Desmostylia *Dinocerata *All known species of wild dylanuses *Elephant shrews *All known species of Equidae *All known species of wild Felidae *All known species of Giraffoidea *Hippopotamuses, whales, and kin *Hunchbacks *Hyraxes and kin *All known species of lagomorphs *Leptictidiums and kin *Manatees and kin *All known species of marsupials *Mesonychids *All known species of mustelids *All known species of New World monkeys *Notoungulata and kin *All known species of Old World monkeys *Palaeotheriidae *Pangolins *Phantoms *Pinnipeds *Platypuses *All known species of Proboscidea *All known species of Procyonidae *All known species of rhinoceroses and relatives *All known species of exotic pet rodents *All known species of shrews, moles, hedgehogs, and kin *Sloths and kin *All known species of Strepsirrhini *Suina *All known species of non-mammal synapsids *All known species of tapirs *All known species of tarsiers *Tenrecs *All known species of Viverroidea Reptiles *All known species of non-archosauria prehistoric Archosauriformes *All known species of birds and kin *Cobras *Coral snakes *All known species of crocodilians and relatives *All known species of non-avian dinosaurs *All known species of non-sapient dragons *All known species of ichthyosaurs and kin *All known species of lizards *All known species of pterosaurs *All known species of Sauropterygia *All known species of non-venomous snakes *All known species of tuataras and kin *All known species of turtles, tortoises, and kin Amphibians and kin *All known species of modern amphibians and kin *All known species of Ichthyostegalia *All known species of Labyrinthodontia *Temnospondyli Fish *All known species of lampreys, hagfishes, and relatives *All known species of placoderms *All known species of modern and prehistoric ray-finned fishes *All known species of sharks and relatives *All known species of fish-type Sarcopterygii Category:Laws Category:Acts Category:Protection Acts Category:Events Category:Animals